Fall to pieces
by Thwarted Moony
Summary: Un pequeño song fic sobre Draco y Hermione, espero que les guste...Hermione se ha enamorado de Draco Malfoy y decide decirclo, ¿qué hará él?


**"Fall To Pieces"**

No puedo creer lo que me está pasando, cada que te veo mis nervios me traicionan y siento que en cualquier momento mis rodillas se van a doblar. Desde que platiqué contigo esa noche de tormenta en nuestra sala no he podido segur odiándote y con el tiempo todo lo que sentía hacia ti se convirtió en amor.

Te veo sentado frente al lago, leyendo sobre dragones, recuerdo que me contaste que te gustan mucho. Me acerco a ti y notas mi presencia poniéndote en pié volteo como queriendo regresar, pero no puedo seguir guardado lo que siento por más tiempo. Intentas decir algo pero no te salen palabras, me he dado cuenta que te cuesta insultarme y eso me alegra, me da esperanzas de que, por lo menos no me sigas odiando.

I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
You try to say  
The things that you can't undo  
If I had my way  
I'd never get over you  
Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

No puedo apartar mi vista de ti y de repente me acuerdo de quien soy, soy Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia sabelotodo, la ultima persona de la que tu te enamorarías, pero yo no puedo evitar sentir esto que me esta matando día a día por que sé que tu nunca me querrás. Sin poder detenerlas, unas cuantas lagrimas corren por mi mejilla y tu me preguntas el por qué de mi llanto. Pero no te lo puedo decir, no tengo tanto valor. 

_Chorus:_  
And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

Tu siempre encontrabas la manera de hacerme sentir bien cuado algo malo me pasaba, me hacías reir con chistes sobre algun Alumno intentando no insultar a mis amigos para no hacerme enojar cuando estaba tristw, siempre encontrabas la manera de darme animos sin tener que decir una palabra. Recuerdo muy bien la noche en que me enteré que mi padre había sido atacado por los mortifagos y que se encontraba muy grabe, tu me viste llorar en la sala común y me abrazaste fuerte para darme fuerzas, no c que habria hecho sin ti.

You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again  
Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

Y ahora estoy aqui parade frente a ti, intentando no verte a los ojos para que no grite lo que siento por ti.

_Chorus _

Quiero conocerte bien, saber que hay detras de esos hermosos ojos color gris que muestran odio o indiferencia normalmente pero que también han podido mostrar ternura y comprensión.

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means

Quiero saber que sientes, que piensas sobre mi, si en verdad me odias como demostrabas antes, o si tu tambien te enamoraste de mi. Quiero saber quien eres en realidad. Quiero saber todo sobre ti.

Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

_Chorus without last line_

No soporto más y te veo a los ojos, pareces preocupado y me vuelves a preguntar por que lloro, yo te sonrío tristemente y te digo la verdad.

-Por que me enamoré de ti, Draco Malfoy.

_Chorus_

Sierro los ojos mientras más lagrimas resbalan por mi cara, no se que hacer, quiero corre, irme q aquí y no volver a verte, pero se que no soportaría no verte más. Justo cuando me decido a abrir los ojos y caminar de regreso al castillo, siento tus brazoz apretarme fuertemente mientras recargas tu cabeza en mi hombro, yo no lo puedo creer mis ojos se abren como platos y mi boca no puede evitar abrirse un poco. Y entonces te escucho decir algo..

-Yo también te amo, Hermione Granger.

Después de decir eso me besas muy suavemente como temiendo lastimarme hasta que yo te respondo y poco a poco nuestros labios aumentan la intensidad.

I'm in love with you  
Cuz i'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you  
I'm in love with you

Fin….

--

Espero que les haya gustado este cortitisimo song fic, por que a mi sip jejeje L.Q.M a todos

Pls dejen reviews

Besos…

Ana


End file.
